


Shorts caribeños.

by caroli



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroli/pseuds/caroli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decide premiar a Sam y Dean con un favor como disculpa... una visita al caribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts caribeños.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo escribí hace unos meses para un concurso del fanclub de Supernatural en Argentina, no debía excederme de las 200 palabras y este fue el resultado. Ojalá les guste!  
> Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Shorts caribeños.

 

-Lo siento mucho-  
-Sam, dile que se calle-  hizo un gesto con la mano.  
-Cas, está bien, no es necesario---  
-Sí lo es- fijó sus ojos en Dean- prometí enmendar mi error—y quiero hacerlo.  
-Mira- respondió éste- si realmente quisiéramos pedírtelo diría algo como “Cas, agita esas alas sobre tu trasero y déjanos aterrizar sobre los pechos de una hermosa mujer caribeña” pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, entiendes?-  
-Ca…ribeña?- repitió Castiel confundido. Caminó hacia ellos y descansando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, les sonrió-Caribe, **_concedido_**.  
En el mar, lejos de la orilla, Sam se burlaba de lo incómodo que se veía su hermano hablando con una mujer mientras intentaba acomodarse sus apretados shorts. Se había descrito a sí mismo como “Un maldito Ken, edición surfista”.  
Castiel, por otro lado, hacía sociales con los peces que lo rodeaban bajo el agua.  
-Todo bien, Cas?- le gritó a un par de metros. El ángel se puso de pie y Sam no pudo evitar reírse- Disculpa, no me acostumbro a verte en esos shorts-  
-Yo tampoco,  pero Dean sugirió que no me los quitara…-  
Una vez reunidos, ambos hermanos sugirieron regresar.  
\- Lo siento por Vero- acabó por decir Dean-interesante mujer.  
-Viviana- lo corrigió el ángel- Viviana era su nombre-  
\- Perdón?—Desde cuando se te da por escuchar conversaciones ajenas?  
-Solo leí su mente- pausó bajando la vista- no le gustaron para nada tus “shorts”.  



End file.
